2008 (TU)
Events * New World Press publishes The Jaguar Rises: Mexico in the New Century by Maria Conssuelo Resendes. * The two essays regarding the Teragen are circulated among Terats in mid-2008: the first is from The Mathematician and the second is from Leviathan . * Clarion joins the Teragen. * Jeb Wycoff is a baseline acolyte living with his son Calvert in Heartland. * Matador defects from Project Utopia to join the Feathered Serpent in the Teragen. * Sickness: Vomit and Elections in 2008 by Duke Rollo is printed by Lucent Press. A portion of the book is called "Mexico City is a Culture-Shocked Hellhole." * Secret Service agents perform basic research on the presidential candidates, to check for undue nova influence. Candidate Bernard Morrison refuses the detailed psychological profile, which makes it harder to protect him from mental powers. * Gabriel Melchior has a Taint of 7 and a Quantum of 6. January * An airing of New Gods: Humanity's Next Step, narrated by Nathan Black, interviews nova paraphysician Doctor Tasmin Harver about nova physiology. As a demonstration, Dr. Harver uses Detroit's public defender, Kikjak. * Humanity Magazine publishes an article titled "The Day the Coconuts Fell Without a Sound" by Gwan Myung-sun. Gwan was among those who came to protest the civilian casualties during the T2M-Nakato Conflict last month. He left with no sense anything was accomplished. * Global Change Biology publishes a paper by D. R. Graetz entitled "Greening a New Eden: The Effects of Long-Term Climatic Change in the Ethiopian Plateau Region." * January 3: Newsweek features an article by Dr. Paul Tandy entitled "Eruption of Wonder: Science in the Nova Age." * January 7: Amanda Wu, CEO of Novelty Consulting, sends a security-related memo to all researchers and analysts working on the Kim project. * January 11: Geryon, Swarm Queen, Devian and Leviathan head to the UN with the intent of addressing the assembly, but they're intercepted by T2M, who fight them on the UN's front steps. * January 12: The New York Post reports on yesterday's battle between Team Tomorrow and Nova Vigilance. Project Utopia claims they were responding to a terrorist threat. * January 16: Inspector Brian Chu of the Vancouver RCMP, Officer Ma Sik Yu of the Hong Kong Triad Society Bureau, Officer Georgina M. Shrubbe of Interpol, Officer Bernard ter Haar and Officer Laurence Posner are involved in a discussion of various triads and various methods they've used to combat them. The discussion is shut down by "Operator W1" who later wonders with a lurker using the handle "nereid@directive" whether the triads picked up on it. Nereid confirms that at least two triad operatives were present. * January 17: Harold Matthers Presents interviews Alafin Sango, the new ruler of Nigeria. * Jock, a car dealer in Topeka, convinces a customer to buy a the Sunstorm, a car powered by the Rivas fuel cell. * January 20: An article entitled "Germany Announces Supertrain Plan" by Terje Locklingholm for the Associated Press. * Anna DeVries sends a message to Lotus Infinite regarding the benefits of joining the DeVries Agency full-time rather than simply contracting out. * January 21: The Republican Party holds its Alaska Caucus. * Appearances on N!'s Two Minutes Hate segment include Count Dragunov (popularity rating 62%), who swears "to become the ravager of humanity, harbinger of misery and the reaper of souls", and Rocky "The Face" Elizondo (98%), who calls out Dan Miller and Crystalhawk.Aberrant: Unknown book, p. XX * January 22: Asa Karadakas reports a spike in incoming/outgoing email and voice communications from the office of Utopian José Diaz. * The Home Shopping Network sells a Gavilan laptop computer. It has a 2 terabyte HD, 1.6 GB RAM, and other capabilities, for only $1,949! * The American Eagle Party holds its Virginia Caucus. * January 25: The Republican Party holds its Louisiana Caucus. * January 26: The Sri Lanka Eight ambush T2M-AP, resulting in the deaths of three of the eight. February * Time Magazine reports that the Æon Society has reported a record amount of donations in 2007. * An internal Directive memo covers Panthenon Productions sic and its ties to the Teragen. * * February 3: N!'s Beautiful Nova broadcasts live from Calcutta, India on the eve of the premiere of One God, starring Narcosis. Fans are interviewed about their feelings on Narcosis and Pandaimonion. The show is the last on-air sighting of host Jeffrey Hiens. * February 4: Iowa Caucus is held. * February 5: The New Hampshire Primary is held. * February 7: Anthony Farrell, owner of Farrell and Sons Meat Packing, is found hanging from a meat hook after a severe beating. Upon regaining consciousness, Farrell reports having a "very realistic dream" of experiencing the life of a veal calf, from birth to slaughter. Within a month, Farrell has sold his company and retired. * February 9: The Delaware Primary is held. * The Democratic Party holds its Michigan Caucus. * February 11: The Libertarian Party holds its California Caucuses. * February 16: The South Carolina Primary is held. * February 19: The Arizona (GOP), Michigan (GOP), and Puerto Rico Primaries are held. * February 21: Republicans and American Eagles hold their North Dakota Caucus. * February 22: The Washington and Virginia (GOP, AEP) Primaries are held. * February 24: N! correspondent Janetta Johnson interviews novas Makara and FireFox, who are getting married and planning to have children. * February 27: News Tribune reporter Corey Ovendale reports that the Second Narrows Bridge, built from Vitrium (or "superglass") in Tacoma was accidentally destroyed by Seattle franchised nova Sara "Tenor" Meeks when chasing a Teragen rogue. * February 29: The Seattle Times reporter Jeff Skagen reports that Boeing unveiled the world's first civilian hypersonic jet, the Boeing 797. It is capable of reaching Mach 20, and can fly anywhere in the world in 45 minutes. * Spring: Lorenzo King in Anarchy Webzine reports on the state of Jakarta. March * An announcement goes up on various Christian OpNet forums, regarding the Episcopal Church of St. James in Oakland, CA. The Church of St. James conducts daily services over the OpNet. "It's all here except Communion — and that's only because we can't send bread and wine through a modem!" * Detective Bridgett Caulder finally tracks down murder suspect Lash in the Blackburn Hotel. Caulder's need to make sense of Lash's monstrosity caused her to erupt, and she joined the Teragen. * March 3: Asa Karadakas reports a spike in incoming/outgoing email and voice communications from the office of Utopian José Diaz. * March 4: Primaries are held for California, Connecticut, Georgia, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Missouri, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Rhode Island, and Vermont. * The Democrats hold their Hawaii Caucus. * Democrats and Libertarians hold a North Dakota Caucus. * March 7: Primaries are held for Arizona (DEM), Colorado, Utah and Wyoming. * March 9: Democrats hold their Nevada Caucus. * March 11: A clash occurs between Teragen novas and a suspiciously well-prepared battalion of US troops in Nevada. * Primaries are held for Florida, Louisiana, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Oregon, Tennessee and Texas. * Janos VanDeMeer's severed head, with all teeth removed, is found wrapped in an illegal pelt in his suite at the Voi Lodge Nature Preserve in Kenya. Aside from a number of other illegal pelts, evidence is found of VanDeMeer's involvement in a poaching ring operating in the area. VanDeMeer's body is not recovered. * March 14: The US Armed Forces general-issue brochure, An Introduction to the Branches of the Services, is updated, including a section about elites by Captain Ron Yeaw of the US Navy SEAL Special Forces. * March 17: Pei Ling Thomas sends a letter to Asian Operations Command regarding the possibility that Lung Tien Biotics may be doing some seriously illegal DNA splicing. * March 18: The Illinois Primary is held. * March 21: N! Director of Programming, Monique Dufresne, sends a memo to Bryan Clain, her assistant. Geoff wants new faces. Sexy, weird, exotic, disturbing. Possibly even the Teragen. Perhaps a small change, such as grabbing someone from Nippontai. * Gabriel Melchior delivers what ends up being his final speech to the members of the Church of the Immanent Escheaton and disappears. The church claims he had been bodily taken to Heaven, and the media assumed he had self-destructed in an attempt to overreach his own capabilities. In actuality, Project Proteus operative Argent created an impressive display of pyrotechnics and warped Melchior to Bahrain. * March 22: The Democrats hold their Alaska Caucus. * March 23: N! first airs its documentary Reaching the Stars: A Decade of Novas. The show features an interview with the first known nova, Randel Portman. * March 25: N! airs N! Sight with Parker Stevenson. Stevenson interviews Count Raoul Orzaiz. * March 31: A nova named Salvo destroys the Aqaba solar power plant, built with help from Team Tomorrow Central. April * Japan's ban on vehicles using internal combustion engines comes into effect this month, according to "Gas-Guzzlers: Goodbye for Good in Japan," an article by Jean Ingalls in Car and Driver. This means only vehicles which use the hypercombustion engine or fuel cell will be permitted. * April 1: Primaries are held for Kansas, Minnesota and Wisconsin. * April 6: Associated Press reported Galen Mohr writes in his "Jordan Blames Iraq for Power Plant Destruction" article that the Jordanian government blames Iraq for the destruction of the Aqaba plant, claiming that Iraq paid Salvo to do it. * April 9: Josiah K. Filbent, Team Tomorrow-Central Human Resources Agent, responds to a query from a Ms. Anderson regarding hiring priorities. * April 17: N! does an N!terview with Lance "Stone Badass" Stryker. Stryker rants about how he's a "real elite" and not a "fake XWF nancyboy." And that's a damn fact. * April 19: In a press release, Project Utopia admits that Sluice, a known Teragen sympathizer, has escaped from a secure facility. Utopian telepath Leland Cornwall is also missing, although authorities are unable to determine if he's a victim or accomplice. * April 20: Alexi Mirovna makes a report on the Protectors. His nova abilities allowed him to scout out their headquarters apparently undetected. It seems that the Protectors are attempting to cultivate an alliance with the Daedelus League. * April 22: The Pennsylvania Primary is held. * April 24: Duke "Core" Baron and Superbeast film a clip for Monday Mega-Massacre where Superbeast surprises Core by hitting him with a dumpster. The clip is a setup for an upcoming grudge match. * Libertarians hold their Virginia Caucus. * April 28: Boom-Boom (Mdykus@door.net) sends an OpMail to "Trip" at moma@art.com. Boom-Boom wants the goods on Narcosis, and appears to be planning to overthrow her within Pandaimonion. * April 29: Primaries are held for Washington, D.C., Indiana and North Carolina. May * Details magazine has an article about Ibiza, entitled "Sodom, Gomorrah, and Now This: Ibiza Decadence, Nova Style." * May 2: Users Buddy and Pritchett discuss on the NovaWatch OpSite the astonishment that Makara and FireFox are getting married. * May 6: Nebraska and West Virginia Primaries are held. * May 8: Asa Karadakas reports a spike in incoming/outgoing email and voice communications from the office of Utopian José Diaz. * May 10: In Amsterdam, terrorists take over the Romanian embassy and kill several people, including the ambassador. Team Tomorrow ended the incident without further death, although team leader Thorn was injured and airlifted to the London Rashoud Medical Lab for recovery. * May 12: Details' OpNet site posts a story about attending an XWF match. * May 13: Popular Team Tomorrower Jennifer "Slider" Landers is killed in Calcutta by parties unknown. The world is shocked at the murder of its "sweetheart." * May 14: World Today reports on the death of Jennifer Landers. She was declared dead on arrival at 1:02am at UN Franklin Moran field hospital. * On the Jordan McDevitt Show, Jordan and Jackie from Capitola discuss what Slider was doing working for Novelty Consulting. * The Monika Show features parents who are upset with their teenage kids' obsession with the Teragen. Many half-truths and outright lies about the organization make it to air. * Penetrator and Geryon bitch about The Monika Show's sensationalist crap via private OpMail. * May 15: Jennifer Landers' closest friend, controversial ex-T2M nova André Corbin, inexplicably flees the site of her funeral. * Karl Reinhold sends an message to Director Harris of the Directive regarding surveillance of Villa Orzaiz. Reinhold questions the usefulness of the surveillance. * KEZX in Houston does a "Man on the Street" piece, getting peoples' opinions about yesterday's airing of The Monika Show. * Penetrator, Reflex, Geryon and Leviathan discuss the KEZX Man on the Street piece. * A TV special airs featuring a "dramatic re-enactment" of the events of Slider's death called "There You Are: The Night Slider Died." The special names three major suspects: André Corbin, Nolan Cramer, and Ibrahim Farouk. * May 16: United Nations and Utopia investigations finger Slider's murder as the handiwork of Corbin, whom they allege is linked to the Teragen. This revelation comes as part of a worldwide public broadcast on all major news networks. * May 19: Scandal rocks Project Utopia as unconfirmed reports of mercenary novas, government infiltration and nova black ops leak to the media. Æon Society and Project Utopia spokespeople immediately counter with evidence of a Teragen frame-up involving the dead Slider. Wary observers and conspiracy theorists see themselves as vindicated and deluge the media with dire predictions. * Morganna Wolf, Project Utopia Public Relations Manager, sends an email to Jerome Grant of Novation. She wants to make sure Novation is in line. There are to be no shades of gray, no heroic rebels. Utopia and Team Tomorrow are the good guys. André Corbin is a dangerous psychopath who murdered an innocent young woman named Jennifer Landers. * May 20: U.S. News and World Report gives more details on André Corbin's actions during the Slider funeral. * Arkansas and Idaho Primaries are held. * May 25: N! airs a "The World's Opinion segment, asking viewers who killed Slider, and why? * May 26: T2M-Europe member Saxon is kidnapped by the Teragen while investigating the death of Slider. * May 27: The Mumbai News reports that Saxon is missing and presumed dead. * Kentucky Primary is held. * May 30: Nova Sophia Rousseau contacts fugitive André Corbin. Their underground organization immediately begins contacting friends and acquaintances in the nova community, as well as newly-erupting novas. The group's goal is to expose the hidden corruption in Project Utopia, and Corbin dubs its members "Aberrants" in an ironic usage of the popular epithet. * Matador sends a message to Feathered Serpent regarding a potential alliance with André Corbin and the Aberrants, via Meztiszo. * Democrats hold their Virginia Caucus. Here, they first come up with the idea of nominating a nova candidate for the Presidency. * May 31: Sophia Rousseau questions Sloppy Joe on the Teragen and the Pantheon, offering him hope of a cure. June * Playthings: The International Merchandising Magazine of the Toy Industry lists its best-selling action figures with licensing agents: *# Jennifer "Slider" Landers (Novation Series VIb, Mourning Edition) *# Geryon (Novation Series VIa) *# Rob "Superbeast" Steele (DeVries, Delta series) *# Corbin (Novation Series VIb) *# Antaeus (Novation Series VIb) *# Divis Mal (Novation Series VIa) *# Caestus Pax (Novation Series VIa) *# Skew (Novation Series VIb) *# Duke "Core" Baron (Novation Series VIa) *# Mirko "Overkill" Mirkonen (DeVries, Delta series) * This month's Playboy features an article written by Matthew J. Bristol about Geisha. * Director Ozaki and Director Thetis discuss Chiraben's sloppiness and how Jennifer Landers' death was regrettable, but necessary. * Around the middle of the month, the Democratic party has gained enough support for the idea, so they announce to the public their intention to back a nova candidate for President. They begin to search for a candidate with upstanding morals and who makes the comparison between Project Utopia and the Democratic vision seem natural. * June 1: The first meeting of novas suspicious about Project Utopia's motives, and the truth about the death of Jennifer Landers, takes place in a private room in the Amp Room. * Call takes place between Anatole Siervich of Nova-Express Caterers and Eric Ballard, Teragen sympathizer. The two arrange seating and meal preparations for the upcoming Pantheon meeting. The layout is compared to The Last Supper, with (from left to right) Jeremiah Scripture, Mercel Delorimier, Bounty, Narcosis, Geryon, Swarm Queen and Raoul Orzaiz on the left, a blank space for Divis Mal in the center, and Pedro Santiago, Shrapnel, Tarik ibn'Mahmoud, Altaz Zia, Barry Meldrum, Sin-Eater, and Leviathan on the right. * An unknown Terat meets via hologram (facilitated by Synapse) with Director Wong Lee of the Directive proposing a cease-fire. * June 2: In a closed UN Security Council meeting, Utopia's Internal Affairs Department reveals findings indicating a frame-up of the organization. The US and British governments are unconvinced, and Directive surveillance of Utopia's operations is stepped up. * Divis Mal emerges from his fourth Chrysalis, two to five years ahead of Project Proteus' prediction. * June 3: The Teragen meets in a council at a hidden retreat. Topics discussed include what exactly is going on with Project Utopia, and how to use the group's newfound weakness to dismantle it. * Primaries are held for Alabama, Montana, New Mexico and South Dakota. * June 4: Project Utopia begins an internal investigation for remaining allies of Corbin within its own ranks. * Count Raoul Orzaiz gets the main thrust of the Teragen council meeting started (after most attendees had spent the previous day relaxing and catching up). * June 5: Count Raoul Orzaiz uses encrypted OpMail (using "12inch@smokingslut.net") to contact Synapse (at "burning-candy@hotnode.com"), and how he is disappointed that Synapse has "lost" Saxon. They're now back to square one regarding Caroline Fong. * Divis Mal arrives at the Teragen meeting, surprising the rest of the Pantheon. He expresses disappointment in their lack of development, and renews their focus. * June 11: Carmel "Calamity" Callahan has his weekly therapy session with Dr. Wilhelmina Helene Rausch-Rivers at the Craiglockhart Centre for the Treatment of War Disorders. * June 12: T2M Europe member Saxon reappears suddenly on the set of N!'s Nova Morning Live. He began yelling from the audience "I am Saxon and Mal is my savior!" Police in Thailand have uncovered evidence linking Saxon to the disappearance of over a dozen Bangkok prostitutes over the last 18 months, as well as allegations of a Project Utopia cover-up. * June 15: Default start date for the '''Aberrant' setting.'' There are approximately 40 Aberrants worldwide, all either in deep cover or in hiding. To date, neither Corbin nor Rousseau has been brought to justice, and the identity of Slider's assassin remains a mystery. * Sato Tanaka, owner of Genyo Products, is found in his home with signs of forced entry. Mr. Tanaka is found in a psychotic state, believing to be part of a pod of whales. * June 16: The scheduled wedding date of Makara and FireFox in the Garden of Eden, within the Team Tomorrow Central Headquarters. * June 20: The N! network's Nova News Now! "Opinion Forum" segment interviews Chad "The Living Wreck" Berger and Detective Edgar Rhys regarding the death of Jennifer Landers. * June 21-June 28: Press release announces the International Circus of Monte Carlo taking place on these dates. Included this year are many nova events. July * Science Explorer contains an article by James Ganong entitled "Triton Foundation Tests New Synthetic Kidney." The article covers various advances the Triton Foundation has made regarding synthetic organ transplants. * N! broadcasts Eye On... with host Nathan Black, who invites Dr. Tasmin Harver to the show. He then springs on her the name Proteus and asks its role in Jennifer Landers' death. * Devon Works posts to an OpSite regarding the ridiculousness of many of the rumours surrounding Jennifer Landers' death. * Mid- to Late July: Timeframe of the "Quantum Communion" scenario. * The Democratic Party's decision to back a nova for President is more or less certain by mid-July. Project Utopia backs the decision. * July 1-July 4: The Libertarian Party National Convention is held. * July 2: Journalists track down Senator Mark Anthony Green's part-time college job with the Institute for Historical Review, a Nazi apologist group. * July 7: 120 days before the November elections, the Secret Service begins protection of all major presidential candidates, major vice-presidential candidates, and their families. * July 10: The Voices of Clytemnestra write about Sen. Green's connection to the Institute for Historical Review, and the arrest of a huge André Corbin fan named Jules Cortnay for killing his wife. * July 17: Montreal City Councilman Marcus Smith was found brutally murdered in his penthouse apartment, the 17th such attack from an unknown nova terrorist working for the Citoyens pour le Supremacy des Français. * July 19-July 24: The American Eagle Party National Convention is held. Senator Mark Anthony Green emerges as the American Eagle Party's choice candidate for the Presidency. * July 24: Science magazine publishes an article entitled "The Greening of Ethiopia: How Long Can It Last?" * July 25: An internal Directive communiqué, rated Top Secret, is sent from S. Park (field monitor) and J. Yarbrough (Director of Media Relations) regarding the OpNet, and various opinions regarding the Directive which surface on it. * July 26-July 31: The Republican Party National Convention is held. * July 27: Sen. Mark Anthony Green purchases a recently completed volume of Randel Portman's journal, regarding his fear of Sphinxes. August * August 4: Sen. Mark Anthony Green finishes reading Randel Portman's journal and determines which pages to remove to most effectively damn him. * August 5: Sen. Mark Anthony Green takes the remains of Randel Portman's journal to the Senate committee on Nova Affairs. * August 7: Interpol disseminates a report on Greenwar. * August 8: Project Proteus and the Aberrants make their first moves regarding Randel Portman's journal. * August 11-August 14: The Democratic Party National Convention is held. * The decision to back a nova for President becomes irrevocable. * August 15: Corby Carter begins moving against Randel Portman. * August 16: N! does a "The World's Opinion" segment, asking people if the world is ready for a nova President. * August 17: PBS' "Speak Out" with Jordan McLehr interviews Paul Nielman from Columbia University regarding the prevalence of Vir-Gogs and Vir-Gog Junior. * August 19: "Bartolomew" sends an encrypted message to "Steve," both likely Secret Service agents. Bartolomew curses Steve for assigning him to Mark Anthony Green, who is nuts, especially when he could have pulled the Fireman as an assignment. * August 28: Randel Portman finds out about August 5th's Senate committee on Nova Affairs. Portman and Green both seek assistance. September * A Baltimore police station has a briefing on new nonlethal weapons. * Jane Mason joins Randel Portman's Presidential campaign. * Through October, Sen. Green takes various actions to "validate" Portman's "Sphinx" journal. * Through October, Mason "leaks" information to a group of novas. * September 2: Geyser sends an excited letter to her parents about her recent assignment to Team Tomorrow Americas. * Marietta Jackson turns the Dominoes against Randel Portman. * September 5: Mark Anthony Green attempts to arrange a sex scandal involving Randel Portman and nova Raphaela Moore. * September 18: Nova manipulation of polls is uncovered, underreporting support for Lauren Pendleton by one to two percent. An unidentified nova is caught on camera "convincing" poll workers that it was a good idea. October * Sen. Green continues taking various actions to "validate" Portman's "Sphinx" journal. * Jane Mason continues to "leaks" information to a group of novas. * Mason betrays those same novas. * October 8: Mark Anthony Green writes in his journal, thinking it cruel that God told Man of Heaven, deciding that winning the election will making him "like God," and he will not tease people with stories of Heaven, but teach them to love the world they have. * October 9: Researcher Soguk Birlesme sends a letter to his parents (including Thanom Birlesme) regarding the exciting work at the DAIKOKU research facility, and the steps necessary to achieve viable fusion. November * The Directive and/or Project Utopia take action based on the contents of Randel Portman's "Sphinx" journal. * November 4: Popular elections for the office of President. Randel Portman, nova and Democratic representative, wins. December * ''December 15: The Electoral College votes. Notes * The June 11th item regarding Carmel Callahan at Craiglockhart is listed as being on June 11th, 2007, but he references events which happened in August 2007, as well as being admitted to Craiglockhart in November 2007. Thus we've assumed that his listed weekly therapy session is in fact in 2008. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline Category:Trinity